Fantasia - Requiem of the Abyss
Plot Basic Storyline Valencia Athanae Leingold is the only daughter of the Ex-Demon Lord Oswald Leingold and his wife Cheryl Leingold. The bloody Crimson War between Valdrox and Seldrus has just ended, but due to the war, the Realm has become active again, and the nation is greatly worried about the reappearance of Thanos. Cain Albaderon, a demon created by Oswald back when he was still the Demon Lord, left the Realm to signify that a call for action is required against Thanos. After a meeting between the nobles of Seldrus and Valdrox, it was agreed on that the Blue Orb be refilled by the Leingolds and used against Thanos. Thus, together with her best friend, Ciel Xaverius, as well as Cain and many others, they set off on a journey they would most likely not come back from in one piece. True Ending Valen and Cain continue to be hostile towards each other, but slowly warm up during the journey. Cain reveals to Valen that he is slowly turning into a Hellraiser, and that Valen needs to kill him when the time comes for the deed to be done. Valen refuses, and believes that a miracle will certainly happen. At Grandia, Valen meets the merchant who had been her mother's acquaintance back in her days, and exchanges words with him. After buying a painting kit and a book on War History, the merchant left a parting gift by telling her, "If you know your father well, then you should know 'him' as well as you know your father." Valen kept that in mind. Abroad a ship, a murder attempt occurred, with Nazim and Klavios as victims and Valen being the next target. That night, the newborn demon Shea pays Valen a visit and attempts to assassinate her. Cain comes to help and manages to defeat him, and Shea escaped. Upon reaching shore, they were attacked by a Hellraiser. Soon after, Shea attacked the ship again, and Cain momentarily turns into a Hellraiser and nearly killed the party, but managed to regain his senses. Cain then gives Valen a painting he has made in case something like that happens again. Shea casts Finale, which causes the entire party to be thrown overboard, and Shea's own powers suppressed. Instead of killing Shea, however, Valen got to understand him. It took him a while to open up, but it is soon revealed that he highly revered Thanos and regards him as his reason for living. Cain and Valen insist that he should find a true meaning to his life. Cain promises Shea that he would show him that. Shea flies away after that, and Valen recharges the Blue Orb. Upon reaching Valdrox, they meet Ciel's fiance, Vahn, as well as her father, Leon Xaverius, who had become a splendid General. They decide to plan for the final confrontation that evening. Valen remembers the merchant's words, and decides that she should find a non-violent approach to counter Thanos. At the entrance to the Realm, they meet Shea again, who challenges Cain alone in a battle of morals. During the confrontation, Cain fully turns into a Hellraiser and attempted to attack Thanos before he completely loses his sanity, and manages to hurt him. However, by then he had almost completely lost his sanity, but Thanos himself was in an emotionally vulnerable state. Valen finally understood that Thanos himself was a person with feelings like Oswald was, and decided to understand him. With that, Thanos had completely broken down and Oswald consoled him, and promised that he will allow Thanos to be reborn again, without the hateful memories that he had burdened him with. With Cain alive and the main dilemma settled, Cain and Valen were married years later. Serenade and Klavios also wed as a peace treaty, and Ciel and Vahn also married soon after. Category:Fantasia - Requiem of the Abyss